character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsuru Tsurulina III (Canon)/Niarobi
Summary Tsuru Tsurulina III is the former malevolent leader of the original Maruhage Empire who hated humanity and sought to rid the world of it. He’s a strong believer that everyone in the world should be bald, so he ruled an empire to shave everyone’s heads. After ruling for four days, he took over the whole world with his army and they cryogenically froze themselves for a century. When he emerged from the chamber, he and the other members of the Former Maruhage Empire were disappointed with how weak the Hair Hunters had become. He was the strongest member, and his new goal was revealed to be to take a Hair Ball, the source of hair power for the native member of the Hair Kingdom. After failing to take Bo-bobo’s Hair Ball, he trained for awhile before traveling to the Hair Kingdom. After Bo-bobo’s fight with Bi-bibi, he finished the weakened Hair King off and stole his Hair Ball. He spent a year reconstructing the Hair Hunters and gaining new members, creating the Neo Maruhage Empire. His new ruling was eventually crushed by Bo-bobo again. Tsuru Tsurulina III is a master of both the Red Magic Shinken and the Blue Magic Shinken. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C, likely 1-B | At least 1-C, likely 1-B Name: Tsuru Tsurulina III, Czar Baldy Bald III, Smoothie the 3rd Origin: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gender: Male Age: Well over a hundred years old Classification: Cyborg/Demon, Former Maruhage Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3. He is a demon or cyborg and thus does not require sustenance. He doesn’t require his body to function and can regenerate if his body is completely erased), Self-Sustenance (All types), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Can regenerate from complete physical erasure), Martial Arts (Shinken are a means of martial arts), Existence Erasure (He can erase someone on a physical mental and spiritual level), BFR (He can send people to his mental and spiritual Blue World and leave them there), Aura, Non-Physical Interaction (He can interact directly with the mind and soul. He can interact with one’s Hair Ball, a far more fundamental portion of one’s existence), Flight, Teleportation, Creation, Summoning, Size Manipulation (Whenever he absorbs people, they downsize if they happen to retain their form), Explosion Manipulation, Life Manipulation (He can bring things to life and absorb the lives of people), Absorption (He can absorb people by consuming them forcefully), Immobilisation (He can forcefully restrain one’s mind and soul), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Poison Manipulation (He can drench people in deadly poison), Thread Manipulation (He can manipulate threads to hold people down), Chain Manipulation (He can put someone in a magic box and create and manipulate chains to chain them up), Fourth Wall Awareness, Power Nullification (His God Hand technique can take the Hair Ball, which is the source of their hair powers.) | All previous abilities boosted, Sensing, Extrasensory Perception Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Fought against Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, OVER, Softon, and Hatenko. More powerful than all of the other Former Maruhage, such as Lambada and Hanpen.) | At least Complex Multiverse level (The Hatsumo Shishi are nothing to him. From his perspective, the power of Wandering Tofu and Goisu is non-existent, and he sees Bo-bobo as comparable to himself.) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | At least Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | At least Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Likely limitless, due to being a cyborg. Range: At least hundreds of meters, far higher with the Blue World. Standard Equipment: Cards and knives. Intelligence: Well above average with cyborg processing speed. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Red Magic Shinken' - A Shinken that involves the use of magic to destroy physical things. **'Red Magic Shinken Ōgi: Trump Audience' - Tsuru Tsurulina III summons an audience of cards to watch his battle. **'Red Magic Shinken Ōgi: Black Magic Pigeons' - He creates many pigeons from his staff to shower down and explode onto the opponent. He can make as many as he wants. **'Red Magic Shinken Ōgi: Black Magic Darts' - Explosive magical darts fly at the opponents from the sky. **'Red Magic Shinken Ōgi: Black Magic Cloth' - Tsuru Tsururina III throws a cloth over the targets and pulls it off, erasing their physical body. **'Red Magic Shinken Ōgi: God Hand' - He can reach into the opponent and grab their essence of power. **'Red Magic Shinken Ōgi: Black Magic Box' - He puts the opponent into a box with their head sticking out, chains the box shut, and makes a bunch of swords stab into the box. **'Red Magic Shinken Ōgi: Black Magic String' - He ties the opponent up with a string, leaving them unable to move. **'Red Magic Shinken Ōgi: Black Magic Explosives' - He throws several magical bombs at the opponent. **'Red Magic Shinken Chōōgi: Super Black Magic Swords' - Many powerful swords shoot out of the ground and stab into the opponents. **'Red Magic Shinken Ōgi: Black Magic Tongue' - He wraps his tongue around the opponents, pulling them inside himself to absorb them. **'Red Magic Shinken Ōgi: Black Magic No-Tricks' - All of the following happens at the same time: the opponent gets tied up, grabbed and squeezed by two giant hands, stabbed by many various weapons, shot by several arrows, and gets several jars of acid poured on them. **'Red Magic Shinken Ōgi: Great Black Magic Blazing Firecrackers' - A bunch of paper bombs are created to blow up on the opponent. **'Red Magic Shinken Ōgi: Black-Magic Crystal' - A magic ball that he creates to seek out all of the powerful people in the area. *'Blue Magic Shinken' - This Shinken involves the use of magic to destroy the mind and the soul. **'Blue Magic Shinken Ōgi: Illusionary Blue Hell' - A pocket reality that Tsuru Tsururina III created that he takes people to once their body has been destroyed, so he can use his Blue Magic Shinken. **'Blue Magic Shinken Ōgi: Silk Hat Insects' - These hats bite onto the opponent's head, stealing away their rationality, soul, and common sense. **'Blue Magic Shinken Ōgi: Blue Submission Box' - A box that holds the opponent down with constraints appears under the opponent. **'Blue Magic Shinken Ōgi: Crash Hand' - He palms the opponents forehead, taking away any rationality, soul, and common sense they have left. Key: Initial | Hair Kingdom Arc Category:Tier 1 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch